You don't know me anymore
by lovesnow3
Summary: My name is Leenalee Lee, and I've known Allen since grade school. He always talked about how when he grew up he was going to be a police officer and save the town from gangs like the Black Order. (AKA: no title yet ganster paradise) Sequel TBA.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Allen was top of his class, a great athlete, and a great friend. But when he went missing three years ago everyone thought he was dead but now he's back and what he is now is a shock to everyone in town. Everyone knew him as the easygoing, food loving, Allen Walker, but not anymore. He came to town in a black suit with a long coat, and a black hat. Everyone in this town in the English countryside knew what that meant. The Black Order, a gang in which every member would just walk down the street and attack a helpless person, claiming they were demons.

My name is Lenalee Lee, and I've known Allen since grade school. He always talked about how when he grew up he was going to be a police officer and save the town from gangs like the Black Order. He had a great future ahead of him. He graduated High school, with a 4.0 grade point average, and had a chance to go to one of the top ranked universities in the country.

He and I were never a real serious couple but we had gone out a few times and were always each others dates to school dances. He would kid around about how one day we would get married and have a family, and sometimes, it actually sounded nice. Settling down and having a family, with him, ended up being a dream of mine during high school.

We were still a couple and through those years he and I had our ups and downs, and when he told me that after graduation he wanted to be more serious, I was ecstatic about it. But three days after graduation, I was sitting at my kitchen table with my brother and the news came on the small TV set.

"Last night, eightteen year old Allen Walker went missing. He was last seen by his neighbor Jerry, leaving his apartment, and according to the interview given, 'When he didn't come back for dinner. I knew there was something wrong.' A search has stared and that's all we have for now but, update will be anounced as they come in."

My brother turned off the TV, and stood from his chair. "I better go help with the search." He said placing his police cap on his head covering his unnaturally purple hair.

I nodded trying to hold back the tears, "Good luck Komui." He ruffed my hair like he's done my entire life, well, at least as long as our parents have been dead.

That day changed everyone.

Entering my junior year at the university, and Allen, was still missing until, four months ago. He showed up with two others. One was a red headed guy with an eye-patch, and a leg holster with a small hammer. The other was a black haired guy, with a pony-tail, and a sword at his hip.

My brother had received the call that morning and threw on his uniform and headed out in the morning telling me not to go anywhere. Yeah, like I was going to listen. Once he drove out of sight, I left. I had to see him, no matter what, just to know he was alive, then, I would kick him out of my heart for good, now knowing what he's part of.

* * *

><p><em>AN; still not sure about a title please post your ideas i guess you could call this a contest. Please R&R the more there are the faster the next chapter will be up._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I reached the center of town and everyone was in an uproar, people were running everywhere and the police were, 'trying' to end the Black Order members' destruction.

The red head held a giant hammer in his hands, the guy with the pony-tail held his sword in hand, and Allen… I swallowed hard when I saw it, his left arm was some kind of monster like thing.

"Allen, what are you doing?" I asked myself, as I just stood there watching, as the hammer came down on innocent people, the sword went through innocent people, and a monster ripped apart other innocent people. (But, for some reason, it felt like they were doing something good.)

I watched for a while and couldn't move. I sighed as I watched, then finally I regained my voice and movement. "ALLEN WALKER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled, tears in my eyes. He looked my way, he looked the same, but, different. He had a new scar, on the left side of his face right above and below his eye.

"Lenalee." Was all he said,.

The red head looked over at him, "Allen, come on. Focus."

The pony-tailed guy nodded, "Come on, Bean Sprout, we have a job to do."

Allen waved him off and walked closer to me. I backed away, not knowing if I could face him.

"Lenalee, I won't hurt you. I'm just doing my job." He said reaching his hand out to me.

I shook my head and covered my mouth, "Killing innocent people is your job?" I stepped back farther.

"No. I'm destroying Akuma." He said lowering his hand to his side.

"Yeah, sure, Akuma. Their innocent people, Allen!" I yelled, and then I turned and ran away.

I sprinted from town, not knowing, where I was going, or who to go to. I still thought what they were doing was wrong, but, for some reason, I felt like…like I knew what Akuma were.

I ran for what seemed like an eternity, when, I finally stopped, or, was stopped. I ran right into a large, strong looking man, with a bald head, and tattoos running down his arms. Then, he wasn't himself. He was suddenly a large grey, egg shaped thing, with gun barrels pointing every which way, and his face looked as if he were in excruciating pain.

Then, all I remember was a blast, and someone calling my name. I hit the ground as something hit me, and, not far from where I was, whatever was shot hit the ground with such force it sent rocks flying everywhere, but, none of them hit me. My vision was starting to blur, so I could only see the faint colors of the one who was protecting me. Then, my world went black.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoy the story and thank you RedAugust for the editing help. still need help with a title please and thank you. R&R too please._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I opened my eyes I was in my room. The pale purple walls were staring down at me. 'It was just a dream?' I asked myself, but the pain in my head told me otherwise. I slowly got out of my bed as the throbbing of my head died down.

I walked over to my window and opened the curtains. the sun blinded me from the darkness of my room. The one thing that was really surprising about the outside was the person standing on the other side of the street. It was the red-headed guy. He wasn't doing anything just watching.

I had the strangest feeling that, that I knew him, other, than him being in the Black Order. Then it clicked. right before I passed out, within the blur of black and white I remember seeing red. He was the one who protected me.

I shook head, "No, he's in the Black Order." I shut the curtains and turned away from the window. Even though deep down I knew that they might be doing good, I still couldn't stand the Black Order, and I couldn't wait for them to finish their "job" and leave.

I grabbed a change of clothes and headed out into the hall. I could hear Komui on the phone downstairs talking to the Police Chief.

"Chief….I know…..She's fine…..I have the warrant, I just need the names."

I held on the to banister and leaned forward to listen in closer to his conversation. I had to know the names… the names of the ones Allen was working with.

I could hear him rustling through papers and then it stopped.

"Ok chief give me the names…Yu Kanda, Lavi…what was the last name?….oh, OK…and then Allen Walker. Thanks chief." When he hung up, I ran for the bathroom.

I had just reached the door when Komui reached the top of the stairs. I swallowed, and nervously scratched the back of my head. "Hi, Komui."

He nodded to me, "I see, you feel better."

I nodded and entered into the small bathroom.

I fingered the small wall tiles, and hung my clothes on the towel rack. When I looked in the mirror I was a mess. my long hair was tangled, my make-up, or what was left of it, was smeared, and there were stains from my tears on my cheeks.

I sighed and looked up to the sky, "Mom, Dad, please help. I don't know what to do. Allen has changed so much; he's part of the Black Order, he's killing innocent people, and he told me they were Akuma." I held back more tears, "What are Akuma and why, do I think I know what they are?"

I washed my face and brushed out hair. "I should, get a hair cut." I told myself. I needed a change, maybe shorter hair would give me a new outlook with my new life with Allen kicked out of my heart and life.

* * *

><p><em>AN. town chapters up in one day whoo! Once again hope you enjoy. Thank to RedAugust for editing help. R&R please and give your input on a title. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I finally got out of the house, after having convinced Komui I was feeling fine. It was time for that change. As I walked through town I saw what Allen and the ones named Yu and Lavi did. Buildings were charred, curtains and awnings were in shreds, and everything else in town was beyond my expectation of the damage three guys could cause.

I knew what I was going to do but I couldn't bring myself to do it just then. I walked through town aimlessly for a couple of hours. I didn't have a watch but after a while due to the sound of my stomach I new it was time for lunch. I made my way to the center of town where I found myself a small empty looking café and went in.

Little did I know that I would not be alone. Inside was Allen and the two others who, even though I knew their names, I didn't know which faces to match them with. They sat in the far corner of the café with stacks of plates of food covering the entire table.

I sat at a table close enough to them that I could hear their conversation but far enough so that they wouldn't be suspicious.

I started to order as the three began another conversation.

"So Yu, since we're almost done here, where to next?" said a voice I recognized as the red head, then concluded that he must be (the one called) Lavi.

There was a low grumble, so then came the conclusion the pony-tailed on was Yu Kanda, "Don't call me that." He said monotone, "And we're going to London in a week."

I sat frozen 'Another week?' I asked myself, 'Can the town even last that much longer?' My questions, though, were not only mine however.

"But Kanda, the town already hates us." I heard Allen say between bites, "I mean this is my home town, and I don't want to cause anymore harm then necessary."

Lavi started laughing "Allen, you're part of The Black Order now, the innocence chose you for a reason."

"Wow, Rabbit that's the smartest thing that's ever come out of that non-stop mouth of yours." Kanda said with a slight laugh.

I listened to their conversation as I slowly ate. They talked about the thing called innocence, the so called Akuma they were fighting, and lastly about their co-workers, men who's names included Krory, Daisya, and one who Lavi referred to as The Old Panda.

Every few moments however when the waitress went to their table Allen would order yet even more food.

I laughed and thought to myself, 'That's the one part of him that will never change. He's an endless stomach.'

"So Allen," Lavi said between the clicking of plates, "What has the General said about the owner of the innocence he's been holding onto?"

I listened as Allen chew and could tell he had shrugged, "Don't know. He's been busy with other stuff right now so I couldn't talk to him."

Kanda sighed with anger and annoyance "Bean sprout. You better go talk with him now, or you won't get the chance."

"Ok. Ok. Keep your pants on Ponytail. I'll go to the General when you talk to the Chief." Allen said with a full mouth.

Then I heard the slam of palms again the wooden table, and the low mumbling of Kanda and from what he was mumbling I could tell he was Japanese.

Kanda left in and angered fury, which, seemed like it would be normal for him.

The next to leave was Lavi he said something about having to call Bookman.

That left only Allen and I in the café.

I ate slowly trying to hear if Allen was going to say anything but he didn't.

The chair he sat in mad a screeching noise on the cold linoleum floor, followed by the clinking of coins both on the table and at the counter.

When he walked by me table, I covered my face so he wouldn't notice me and then, he left. The air still smelled of Axe and the way it always did when he pasted by me.

_A/N: finally updated sorry for the wait. and please please please help me come up with a better name._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I finally left the café after paying my bill, I headed to the shopping center, for some retail therapy.

I started with new clothes. A pair black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with an intricate silver design, a new navy sweatshirt, and lastly a pair of plain black flats.

Next came jewelry, a black and white checkered bracelet, a sliver cross necklace, and silver stud earrings.

Lastly I walked into the hair salon for the final part of my retail therapy and the start of a new life.

"Good morning Lenalee."

"Good morning Miranda." I said to the dark haired and tired stylist. "I have a request."

She nodded at me and gestured at a chair, "Yes."

"I want to start anew and it starts with hair as short as possible." I said as I looked in the mirror and saw Miranda staring at me in disbelief.

"A-are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded in return.

She hesitated and then stated cutting piece by piece, I could feel the weight of my hair get lighter, and then she stopped.

"Done." She said placing her scissors on the table next to her, when I looked in the mirror I saw my dark hair was just hardly above my ears, it was perfect.

I thanked Miranda and started to head home but first I found the restroom and changed then threw away my old clothes, and walked home.

_A/N: short and sweet. sorry it is so short next on will be longer hopefully. Please R&R and tell me what you think and title ideas._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

On my way home, I already felt like a different person. That was until I tripped over my own two feet, followed by the sound of breaking glass.

"Please tell me I'm not bleeding." I told myself as I got back on my feet to notice I wasn't injured. "Must have been something else." I shrugged, brushed myself off then was back on my way.

000

"Bean-sprout!" Kanda yelled at me, while I was crawling around like a three-year-old.

Lavi laughed at him in his usual way, "Yu, calm down we'll find the innocence."

"We wouldn't have to find the innocence if Allen didn't loose it." I heard Kanda say as I was looking behind a bush on the side of the sidewalk.

I poked my head through the branches of the bush and looked at my comrades, "I Didn't mean to drop it OK. Now will you two help me look?"

Lavi laughed and got down on his hands and knees and started looking. Kanda turned and scoffed, but then his eyes grew wider as he looked down the street.

"Bean-sprout, Rabbit, look at that girl." He said pointing to a girl in mostly black with short hair walking down the sidewalk, about half a block in front of us.

At first glance I didn't notice anything about her and from the looks of it neither did Lavi.

"Kanda she looks like any other person here." I said standing and brushing the dirt off my pants and coat.

He placed his hand on his forehead and sighed, "If you looked at her feet you'd know what I was talking about."

Both Lavi and I looked towards her feet and I noticed a faint blue glow coimg from the bottoms of her shoes.

"Is that-" Lavi started to say.

Nodding Kanda completed his sentence, "The Innocence, and it looks like our job is coming to a close faster then we thought."

Kanda was about to start running toward the girl when I stopped him, "Kanda she may be the accommodator but we have no idea who she is."

"So?"

"So we can't just run up to her and say you're an exorcist for the Black Order now come with us." I said but I was already to late because when I had stopped Kanda I hadn't thought that Lavi would do what Kanda was going to do, but he did.

_A/N: sorry bout the wait for this chapter, but i hope you like it sorry it's short. What did you guys think of the switch in POV Please tell me what you thought if i should swich it more often of just keep it as lenalee telling the story in future chapters. Please R&R._

-3snow3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I felt anew the world seemed brighter and I even felt more alive. I walk down the street with my head held high, that is until I heard footsteps from behind me and they seemed to be coming closer as I walked farther.

Before I knew it the red haired member of the Black Order the one whose name was Lavi was walking next to me.

"Hey." He said smiling and if he wasn't a member of the Black Order I would have called him cute.

"Hey." I said back nervously no knowing what to expect.

She stretched his arms over his head. "So this may sound weird but hear me out OK. You see a little ways back to stepped on something called innocence and well you didn't destroy it meaning it has chosen you to be it wielder, so know you're going to have to come back to HQ with Yu, Allen and I."

I, to say the least, was confused he had spoken so fast I barely caught anything of what he had said, I was about to say something when someone else came running up from where Lavi and I stood on the side-walk.

"Rabbit! You never think rationally about anything!" It was Yu. The dark haired Japanese man had his sword in hand and when he reached where I stood next to his teammate he took the blade and hit Lavi on the top of his head….but it did not harm him other than a bump that would develop later for sure the sword had left nothing in its wake.

Close behind Allen was running up the road too, I took it as a sign that I should leave and I slowly turned and I myself started to run away from those who would sure if given the chance, would kill me as well as the rest of the town's people.

I reached my house within and block from where I was stopped and to my relief Komui was home, he was the only one I really wanted to talk to about what had happened.

I walked into the house expecting him to be sitting on the couch watching the American football game but instead I saw him sitting at the kitchen table with a man who had red hair similar to Lavi's only longer and not as spiky, and on the brim of his nose were a pair of glasses that when he turned and saw me he pushed them up.

"Hello Lenalee." He said standing from his seat.

I swallowed "Hello, Sheriff Cross."

_A/N: hey sorry i haven't updated in a long time and also how this chapter isn't all that long cause i wrote it probably as good as the rest i promise the next on with be longer and better. Pease R&R_

-3snow


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The red haired man at the table along with my brother looked me up and down and I could tell Komui was going to have a freak attack but only after his boss left and from the looks of how comfortable Sheriff Marian Cross looked it was going to take a while.

"Well, well, look at you Lenalee you seem to have grown into a fine young women. Now tell me you're in College right?" I nod. "well what are you studying?'

I swallowed again, "Law."

"Going to be a Lawyer are you, just like your mother and here your bother is a police officer just like your father, you two are like perfect copied of them." Cross said as he stood.

I looked at the floor because for some reason this man always made me nervous and I had no idea why, that is until he asked if he could speak to me privately in the living room.

I swallowed hard and we walked into the living room and he sat on the couch.

"Leenalee your brother tells me that you seem to know one of the young men from the Black Order is that true?" he asked

I nod, "Yes, Allen Walker the one with the silver hair."

"I see, he's a good kid. Works hard does what he's told." Cross said nodding his head.

To say the least I was confused he had said that he's as in he is a good kid, hid he not seen what Allen and the other Black Order scum had done to the town? I wanted to yell at him asking what he was on, but I took a deep breath and calmly asked him. "Sir, do you mean that he was a good kid."

The red haired man shook his head and took out a handkerchief and took of his glasses and started to clean them. "No I mean exactly what I said. Allen is a good kid every order he is given he follows with no argument. I mean he's working with Lavi and Kanda for Gods sake and everyone knows that those it will be a cold day in hell when they get along."

I laughed nervously, "You say that as though you know them personally."

He placed his glasses back on and push them up the bridge of his nose, "That is because I do. You see I am a General in the Black Order, and everything you know about the Black Order is a false statement that I spread around when I came here to ensure no one would become too suspicious."

"Of what? You kill innocent people!" I yelled, by then I didn't care that he was a sheriff he was part of the Black Order.

"Of exorcists still being in existence, we have enemies out there among with those that we hold dear. And if the Earl finds out who those people are he could use then against us." Cross said standing up and walking towards me.

I back up and yell things at him that I am not proud of saying and run out of the house to get away from all the people in my life who ever lied to me: Sheriff Marian Cross, Allen Walker and as I would find out later in my life my own brother all who worked for the Black Order.

_A/N:sorry 'bout the wait but i hope this chapter was worth it even though it is a little on the short side. R&R please and thank you_

~3snow


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I ran until I couldn't run anymore, and then I fell to my knees and cried. "God, if you really are up there," I said looking to the sky "what should I do now. Everything I knew I've found out is a lie?"

I waited for an answer, a sign, but nothing came. I wiped my face and got to my feet, when I heard something behind me. I shook my head, and started to walk away.

"I can help you my dear." A low voice said from behind him, and then I knew what I heard before could not be nothing and was defiantly not something but someone.

00

I led Kanda and Lavi to Lenalee's house to try and apologize for how Lavi came on and convince her that we _were _the good guys, but when we got there we were in for a surprise.

"What did you say to her!" we heard Komui yell from a block away, and then knowing something was wrong I started to run for the familiar house.

When I rounded the corner I saw Komui standing on the porch yelling at a man with red hair, General Marian Cross.

"What did you say to her!" Komui screamed again.

"I told her the truth, about the Back Order and about mine being apart of it. But don't worry my friend, I didn't mention that her dear older brother was a member of our ranks." He replied before looking toward the other and myself, "Ah, Allen, Kanda, Lavi, I have a job for you. I need you three to go and find Lenalee, and bring her back safely."

The three of us nodded.

"Which way did she go?" Kanda asked

"If I knew that, I would be going after her myself." The general replied

'No you wouldn't' I wanted to say but instead I kept it to myself and, the three of us spilt up in search.

00

"I can help you my dear." The voice said to me again, but now coming from the bushes I saw the owner of it, a round man with grey skin, a tall top hat and a parasail.

I felt as if I shouldn't trust him but the way he held his hand out to me I couldn't help wanting to know what he could do.

"H-how?" I asked

He laughed, "Why my dear, I can do anything for you for I am the Millennium Earl."

"A-anything?"

"Yes, anything I can even give you your parents back."

I was in shock, if my parents could come back, my brother and I wouldn't be alone anymore, and we would be a family again and with or without the Black Order we could be happy.

"What do I have to do?" I asked desperately walking toward the Earl.

"It is very simple, my dear girl but in return I will need your help."

I swallowed hard, "Anything."

_A/N: so sorry for the wait, but i hope you like the chapter and still like the story. but please stay on my butt if a chapter hasn't come out in awhile. Please R&R._

_3snow _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lavi, Kanda and I decided to do the normal, and yet so predictable, divide and conquer. Kanda went down town, Lavi went toward the woods, and I stayed and looked through every neighborhood.

We had been searching for about an hour and I decided I should check in with the guys. I was about to summon Timcampy, when I thought that using my cell phone might be a little bit easier.

I dialed Kanda's number and put the phone to my ear and heard it start to ring. I waited I heard it ring four times before Kanda finally answered.

"What is it Bean sprout?" he asked angrily

I cringed, "I was just calling to see if you've found her yet."

"No, I haven't."

"Well, have you tried the, coffee shops?"

"Yes."

"The book store?"

He sighed, "Yes…" I could hear him starting to get angry.

"What about the-" he cut me off

"Yes! I have check almost every place, have you forgotten that your home town isn't the biggest city in the world?"

"No, I just-" again he cut me off midsentence.

"Good-bye!" then click the line went dead.

I swallowed hard, but decided to keep looking myself before I called Lavi and asked about his progress.

I walked across the street, and a familiar sight came into my view; my old apartment building.

It hadn't changed a bit, unlike myself, the same red brick building with white trim around the windows, and it brought back all sorts of memories from High School. All sorts of images flooded into my mind from late night studying, to Lenalee and first kiss right outside the front door of my apartment after watching a movie.

I was caught up in my own little world when my phone rang and caught me off guard, and when I answered I was greeted by the happy-go-lucky voice of Lavi.

"Hey Allen! How's your search coming?"

I was still breathing hard from the surprise call that it took me a moment to answer, "No luck so far. How about you?"

"Well, I haven't found anything yet. Maybe Yuu has, I think I'll call him."

I heard him starting to hang up but shouted into the receiver, "Don't I just hung up with him a few minutes ago, and he's not in a very good mood!"

"Oh, well….wait what's that?" I heard him say as the rustle of leaves sounded in the background.

"What is it?" I asked crouching down like I was right next to him instead of miles away talking to him on the phone.

"Allen, this isn't good." I heard him say the happiness that was usually in his voice was gone.

"What is it?"

"I think the Millennium Earl is in town."

"What? Where are you?"

"About four miles into the forest."

"Stay where you are! I'm on my way!" I shouted and quickly hung up the phone.

I stared running toward the forest edge and called Kanda again, and told him that the Earl was close before he could say anything and told him to meet Lavi and I where Lavi found the his trail, the hung up and ran even faster.

It didn't take me long to find Lavi once I entered into the tree cover, because of all the adrenaline pumping through my veins. When I reached my red-haired companion I hunched over to catch my breath and when I looked up I saw what gave Lavi the idea that the Millennium Earl was close at hand.

He was holding a piece of cloth that both he and I knew could only come from the coat of one man, the Earl.

Soon after my arrival, Kanda decided to show up and he was not as shocked to see the ripped piece of coat as Lavi and I were, but just the same he knew we were going to be in trouble if the Earl caught sight of Lenalee.

"Well, are we just going to stand here and stare at a bush or are we going to go and find this Lenelee person?" Kanda asked crossing his arms.

Lavi and I nodded and the three of us started to walk deeper into the thicket.

Soon after our departure from our meeting place I heard something coming from just ahead of us, it sounded like running water and a girl humming a haunting tune that I recognized. And soon the hum turned into song.

_The Lord Millennium is in search of you_

_Looking for the heart now_

_Have you heard the news?_

_Maybe you stole it from him,_

_I'll see if its true_

The voice sang, and as we near the source the sight was surprising for standing in the middle of the slow flow of the river, sing the haunting song of the Earl was LenaLee.

_A/N: Here you go the next chapter belonging solely to Allen Walker. And now I have an idea for this story, how about we have a contest, since we are nearing the climax and the end of the story I want, you the readers to send me, what you think should happen next, or who Lenalee should fall for in the end, I'll have the contest open till the end of the week, so if your interested please enter and don't forget R&R. love you all and stay on my butt bout chaps._

_~3snow _


	11. Chapter 11

LeenaLee looked over at me her eyes lifeless as she sang the song over and over again as if she were a broken record.

"LeenaLee it's me Allen." I said I took my coat off and place it on the ground and slowly made my way into the river towards her. "Come back to town with me. Your brother is worried."

"Exorcist, you're such a fool." LenaLee said but the voice was not her own "This girl joined me of her own free will. If I were to release her from being the cheese in this little game of mouse trap she would tell you that herself."

"Millennium Earl. I would know that voice anywhere." I said. I backed out of the water.

"Allen!" Lavi's voice came from behind me.

He was quickly at my side, "Allen. Kanda found the Noah at the edge of the forest he's holding the back for now but we need to help him."

I laughed a little "I would love to. But I have another problem." I pointed to LenaLee who was starting to walk slowly towards the bank.

Lavi finally looked over and saw her. "There's something different about her."

She smirked "Two exorcists. This is going to be fun for my new little friend." The Earl said through LenaLee. "I think I'll just let her deal with you two herself." Her eyes closed and when she opened then the light was back.

00

I felt great, powerful.

"LeenaLee come with me I'll take you home." Allen said reaching towards me.

I slapped his hand away "Why would I go back with you? The Man who I thought was my friend but ended up joining the same organization of the people that killed my parents?"

Allen looked lost for words, but his friend stepped forward "Hey! Don't talk to him like that." He reached owards the holster on his leg and grabbed a small hammer.

"Lavi, don't it's the same LeneLee we saw earlier." Allen said

I laughed and whispered under my breath "Innocence Activate." I felt a warmth fill my body as I lifted off the ground. I smiled "Allen I can tell you right now that I am not the same LenaLee you saw in town earlier."

He looked at me "The Earl was telling the truth then? You wanted to join him?"

I nodded "He picked me because of my potential. My power is unique. And I'm going to help the Earl collect the innocence in order t avenge my parents and destroy the Black Order."

00

My hand held tight to my hammer "Big hammer little Hammer grow grow grow!" it grew in my hand and I swung it towards her, but she just flew higher then lowered herself down in front of my face.

"Why are you wanting to fight me? Why now?" Then she kicked me in the stomach. I was left breathless.

My vision blurred as I heard Allen call out "Lavi!"

I coughed a little "I'm ok. Just knocked the wind out of me."

As my vision cleared I watched Allen walk closer to her. "LenaLee this isn't you. Please just listen to me. Everyone is worried about you."

"Sorry Allen like I said I'm not the same LenaLee I was before. I guess it's just you've been away for so long that you don't me anymore." Then she kicked him and sent him flying before she herself flew away.

00

When I woke up I was in a familiar place, LeneLee and Komui's living room.

"He's waking up." I heard Lavi say followed by the voices of the rest of my friends.

"So you let her get away Bean Sprout?" Kanda said as I slowly sat up.

"What?"

Komui and General Cross stepped forward. Komui was the first to speak "LenaLee is gone. She's on the wrong side of our search for the innocence."

Then General Cross spoke "in other words Walker. Your little girlfriend is the enemy now. If we ever cross her again it's either her or us."

I couldn't believe it LeneLee my best friend and first love wasn't going to join me in the fight against the Earl and the Noah but would be fighting against us alongside the Earl and the Noah.

The End?

_A/N sorry for such a long wait for an update hope this chapter isn't super bad. and don't worry I will have a sequel if you want one and have a few more stories done or at least near completion. _


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

I sat with the Earl and the Noah, my legs crossed. I felt brand new. I wasn't the shy little girl I once was, but an empowered woman, a woman with the ability to be what most people are thanks to the piece of innocence I inherited.

"An Exorcist?" one asked she was smaller than her brothers, at least I guess they were related.

"Not an Exorcist, Road. But one of us." A tall man said back to her "Isn't that right Earl?"

The Earl nodded "Yes Tiki. LeneLee wants the same thing we do. To destroy the Black Order and all those associated isn't that right Miss. Lee?"

I smirked and let out a small laugh crossing my arms in front of my chest "I want nothing more than those men who killed my parents to beg for mercy at my feet before I snuff out the last flame of there life."

And then we all laughed together.


End file.
